This invention related generally to a latch mechanism, and specifically to a latch mechanism for the glove compartment of an automobile, truck or the like.
It is customary to provide in the instrument panel structure of the front passenger compartment of an automobile, a compartment, usually called a glove compartment or a glove box. The glove compartment may be used to hold various items such as gloves, maps and the like. The door of the glove compartment is movable between a first closed position wherein access to the interior of the glove compartment is denied, and a second opened position wherein access the interior of the glove compartment is allowed.
The glove compartment door includes a latch mechanism which maintains the door of the glove compartment in the closed position, and which may be used to release the door of the glove compartment such that the door may be moved to the opened position. A lock may be incorporated into the latch mechanism to prevent the unauthorized opening of the glove compartment door. Heretofore, latches have taken on many different configurations. However, prior art plastic glove box mechanisms utilize many components, thereby resulting in a high assembly cost. As a result, it is highly desirable to manufacture a glove box latch mechanism which utilizes a minimal amount of component parts.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a glove box latch mechanism which has few component parts.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a glove box latch mechanism which is easy to assemble and to manufacture.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a glove box latch mechanism which is easy to operate and inexpensive to manufacture.
A latch mechanism for a glove compartment is provided. The latch mechanism includes a plate mounted to a first panel of the glove compartment door. The plate includes first and second opposing sides and an opening extending therebetween. A latch handle is pivotally mounted to the plate for movement between the first opening position and a second closed position. A hook, interconnected to the latch handle, is also pivotally mounted to the plate. The hook is movable between a first position wherein a hook engages a striker element in the glove compartment and thereby maintains the glove compartment door closed, and a second position wherein the hook releases from the striker element thereby allowing the glove compartment door to be opened. Means are provided for biasing the outer end of the hook toward engagement of the striker element.
The latch mechanism of the present invention further includes a lock which prevents the unauthorized access to the interior of the glove compartment. When in the locked position, the lock cylinder prevents pivotable movement of the hook. When in the unlocked position, the hook may be pivoted so as to allow the hook to clear the striker element in response to pivoting the latch handle from the second closed position to the first opening position or in response to the closure of the glove compartment door.
An anti-tampering flange extends from the plate into the interior of the glove compartment so as to prevent an unauthorized person from inserting a tool between the glove compartment door and the frame work of the glove compartment so as to manipulate the hook and release the striker element. An anti-rattle pad is mounted to the lower surface of the anti-tampering flange so as to engage the radially outer end of the hook when the hook is engaging the striker element. The anti-rattle pad prevents rattling of the latch mechanism, as well as provide for quiet operation of the latch mechanism, i.e. dampening the noise when the hook contacts the anti-tampering flange.